


My Fair Maiden

by torikksu



Series: Zav Empire [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Love at First Sight, Multi, Opposites Attract, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torikksu/pseuds/torikksu
Summary: Zihao fell for Jinglei while on her rounds of the palace. Unfortunately she's just an imperial guard, and Jinglei is the 11th Princess of the Empire. One day, she gets invited to have tea with the princess and they become friends, but can Zihao be satisfied with just a platonic relationship?
Relationships: Li Zihao/Jinglei
Series: Zav Empire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851745
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> a/n - ahhhhh this my first ever proper story h I've been working on it on and off for years. Unfortunately, this isn't the start of the plot yet but it's an introduction brought to you by my beautiful protagonists. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you again in the next chapter! - torikksu

Jinglei: While laoshi is furiously writing our story let us introduce ourselves!! Zihao you go first~~  
Zihao: *sigh* Alright, I'm Li Zihao. I‘m an imperial guard for Malchut’s royal family, I'm also the main protagonist of this story.  
J: But I seem more like a heroine hehe. Zihao is the handsome male lead everyone wants to romance!  
Z: I ain't a man though, besides I only have eyes for you~  
J: .... >_<  
Z: ......ANYWAY. Jinglei your turn.

J: I'm Jinglei, I'm the 11th Princess of Malchut. My favourite things are tea, pretty clothes, aaand Zihao!  
Z: ....*blushes*  
J: Hoho how cute~~  
Z: *coughs* There's more people but you'll come across them later.  
J: Or perhaps laoshi hasn't de-

Z: OK, on to the setting.  
J: I hadn't finished speaking. TT  
Z: Sorry, laoshi's orders. ;;

Malchut is situated in the Continent of Barvaz, and it's the head of the Zav Empire. Malchut is suspended over the other countries and is above the cloud layer; there’s special vehicles to get up there!

J: Flying is very enjoyable! I only experienced it recently, but it was - how do you say it? Peng?  
Z: Pfft fun is fine.  
J: O-oh ok.

The Continent of Barvaz has 10 countries in total, and they’re all totally different too! I’m trying to learn all about their cultures. Being taught in the palace is totally different to learning on the field!

Z: There she goes again…  
J: *blushes* A-as if you don’t obsess over things occasionally!

Z: In terms of species, the main communities are Humans, who are probably the most abundant. They have varying amounts of spiritual energy and populate all the countries.  
J: Ooh ohh! Then there’s Immortals, like us!! We’re mostly in the noble circles of Malchut and occasionally elsewhere. We have longer lifespans than Humans and a lot more spiritual energy/magic affinity.

Z: I’m not originally from Malchut but I’m also an Immortal. I don’t remember much about myself, though I do know that I’m originally from Keter.  
J: Ah, speaking of Keter, we really don’t know much about it! It’s shrouded in mist - literally. It’s situated on the northernmost border of Barvaz and hardly anyone goes in or out, and when they do - like Zihao - they don’t remember anything about it.  
Z: mn

There’s various other species like Androgyne who shapeshift, Beastmen and Dragons but they’re not that common in Malchut.  
J: AND MY FAVOURITE!! Don’t forget my favourites TT Lesser Zer!  
Z: Ah yes, those, I ate one by accident  
J: *GASP* Why! TT  
Z: When I was coming to Malchut I was uhm very hungry and they looked tasty, so I ate one. ;;  
J: So…….what were they like?  
Z: Uhm, I don’t remember, nothing memorable.  
J: TT Poor things. Anyway, Lesser Zer are small grape-like creatures (perhaps why Zihao thought they look appetizing), who tidy up places with plants around. They have a very short lifespan; they usually live for 15-20 days, and then go to a green space to become fertilizer. I think they’re so adorable~

Z: Is there anything else the readers need to know before we move on to the story?  
J: Hm…I don’t think so.  
Z: OK, thanks for listening to us! If you have any questions please comment.  
J: And if you like it (so far) don’t forget to give us a Kudos~

Both: See you next time!


	2. Encounter

When she was younger, Zihao dreamed of growing up to be a fair maiden — adorned with fine clothing and married to a good husband. However, life never turns out the way you expect. Zihao, instead, grew up to become an imperial guard, and in love with a very fair maiden. Thinking back, maybe Zihao’s childhood dream wasn’t to be the maiden but to be married to one — not that she can remember anything else from her childhood. All she could remember was when she left her home country, leaving behind the wall of fog and trudging into the horizon.

—

It’s yet another day of patrolling around the palaces — quite dull really, but it’s her duty as a guard. But the afternoon is Zihao’s daily highlight. On her patrol of the Lotus Palace she gets to secretly admire the 11th Princess Jinglei. Around this time, the princess has tea in her pavilion, and Zihao likes to eavesdrop on her exchanges — occasionally stealing a glance from a safe distance.

The 11th Princess is very beautiful, with large eyes, fair skin and silky hair, she’s a sight to behold for anyone who lays eyes on her. A woman who excels in both handicraft and academia, she is the perfect wife for a nobleman. Despite this, she has rejected all marriage proposals from noble suitors and refuses to be involved in succession politics. She resides solely in the Lotus Palace, hardly ever going out, choosing to immerse herself in books instead. 

Zihao glances, silently admiring the princess, who is feeding the fish; her wavy turquoise hair sways above the water. Then, the princess pauses and motions for her attendant to come over. She tells them she wants to have Zihao join her. Did she hear wrong? Did the princess really ask for her? Zihao quickly composes herself and walks out from behind the bush where she had been residing. 

“B..but princess…” her attendant stutters.

“You heard me, bring that guard to me. I want her to help me feed the fish.” 

Even though the princess sounds like a spoiled brat, Zihao knew her better than to judge her, she was aware of the princess’ gentle nature when no one else was around. 

Zihao walks up to the princess and greets her, bowing deeply.

“Mn. I want you to talk to me and feed the fish.” the princess nods for her to be seated.

“Of course, miss” Zihao seats herself opposite the other woman and decides to make some light conversation.

...

After some time, they were both enjoying themselves, talking about anything and everything, completely forgetting about the hungry fish. Princess Jinglei relaxes and starts smiling and laughing at Zihao’s jokes. The princess’ eyes shine with laughter, and Zihao thinks that she much prefers her like this. She’ll have to find some more jokes for next time.

Unfortunately their time was cut short when an out of breath attendant rushed towards them.

“The Emperor wishes to see you” they pant bowing.

Princess Jinglei nods and gets up to leave. Zihao starts to say goodbye but the attendant interrupts,

“I’m terribly sorry, but his Majesty wishes to see the guard along with you, princess”.

tbc.


End file.
